Something's Got to Give
by JeanGreyRocks
Summary: Scott and Jean need to plan their wedding.  Scott believes in making a plan then working it, but with the current political atmosphere affecting Institute life and Scott’s increasing responsibilities with Xavier’s absence, wedding planning becomes challen


**Title:** Something's Got to Give  
**Writer:** JeanGreyRocks  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 6,375  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. 'Nuff said.  
**Pairing:** Scott and Jean  
**Summary:** Written for LiveJournal's X-Men movie ficathon. Scott and Jean need to plan their wedding. Scott believes in making a plan then working it, but with the current political atmosphere affecting Institute life and Scott's increasing responsibilities with Xavier's absence, wedding planning becomes challenging to execute. Something's got to give.  
**A/N:** Takes place somewhere between X1 and X2, though Logan is still at the Institute. As always, thanks to my sister, the beta.

Day 1: Monday, 5:33AM

For most, pre-dawn hours are meant solely for sleeping. For Scott Summers, they're meant for a quiet cup of coffee – dark roasted and black, always black. At this hour, the students are all asleep and the only noise is the television. Scott sat on the rec room's couch to drink his coffee while reading the newspaper.

The front page had him reading an article about the rising costs of private high school tuition. When he flipped deeper into the paper to finish the article, his eyes fell across the editorial page. There was no way to avoid the huge bold lettering reading: _What will Mutants Do Next to Destroy America?_

Scott choked on his coffee. Although insulted by the premise, morbid curiosity got him reading.

_After the attempted mutant terrorist attack at Liberty Island by the alleged Erik Lensherr and his Brotherhood followers, we as Americans can't help but ponder what will happen next. What will mutants do next to destroy America?_

_These mutant powers are not special. We hear more news everyday of humans being injured and oftentimes killed by these "special" x-gene abilities. It was the popular mutant lobbyist Dr. Xavier that coined the term. He's even referred to them as gifts. Well, Dr. Xavier, I don't believe the young teenager in Montana who spontaneously emits radioactive waves from her body is particularly special or gifted. She's dangerous. Period. _

_To prevent this young girl, Erik Lensherr, and all other mutants from destroying America, it is our patriotic duty as U.S. citizens to stand up for our basic human rights to life, liberty, and the pursuit to happiness. We must protect ourselves, our women, and our children from mutants and their atrocities. _

_Currently there are people researching if the x-gene can be reversed within unborn fetuses. Many women are already aborting fetuses suspected to carry the x-gene. Their logic being, if fewer mutants are born, less will procreate; thereby, eliminating the mutant problem._

Scott put down his paper. He'd had enough.He didn't have time for this. The professor was already in Washington dealing with narrow minded, supposedly intellectual individuals who shared the editor's opinion. There was more talk in Congress about the Mutant Registration Act, and the professor had decided it best to visit and lobby himself this time. He even had a television debate scheduled for later in the week.

Jean had insisted on going to Washington with him, but the professor had refused. He'd said her time was better spent researching mutant genetics to support his argument rather than splitting her time between traveling and researching, plus she had a wedding to plan on top of it all.

The front door swung open to reveal a flush cheeked Jean Grey, as Scott got up to deposit his empty coffee mug in the kitchen. "How was your run?"

"I really hate running," Jean said while removing her ear buds. "Really, really hate it. I know as a doctor I shouldn't say that because it's healthy for you and whatnot, but it's for the birds."

"Don't birds fly?" Scott smirked.

She gave him a light hearted punch on the arm. "You know what I mean. If it wasn't for our wedding next year, I'd be sleeping at this ungodly hour. I don't know how you get up this early everyday."

"The need for quiet overrules the need for sleep." He shrugged. "Plus, Logan's rarely up this early to steal the Danger Room."

"Well, enjoy your workout. I'm going to get cleaned up." She gave him a quick kiss. "See you at lunch?"

"Sorry, I can't. With the professor gone this week, I have headmaster and teaching duties."

"Plus some measly responsibilities as leader of the X-Men and fiancé to an intelligent, sophisticated doctor," she teased with a wave of her hand.

He tilted his head and gave a half smirk, then stepped so he stood in front of her, close enough to take in the scent of her hair. "You forgot attractive."

"What?" Jean blinked.

"You forgot to add attractive," he said while rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Intelligent, sophisticated, and attractive doctor."

"Oh, silly me," she whispered as her fiancé's mouth drew closer. She loved feeling the roughness of his hands on her face and wished for them to roam further.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips to start, then ever so slightly deepened it before regretfully pulling his lips away. He'll never forget they're in a public forum, regardless of the hour. Like it or not, he was a role model, and he needed to conduct himself as one. He didn't think sucking face with his girlfriend in the rec room constituted appropriate role model behavior.

"I'll see you later this evening then. I'll be running some lab work on Marie later today to ensure she's recovering well from Magneto's – well, you know. Oh, and my mother called again. Don't forget we need to pick a reception hall this week or –" she mimed air quotes "- we'll never have a spring wedding planned by next year."

Scott released her, but smiled. "No problem. You schedule the appointments, and I'll be there. With advance notice, I shouldn't have a problem getting away."

Day 2: Tuesday, 4:36PM

"Is your sight fuzzy or unclear?" Jean probed.

"No, I'm fine," Jubilee replied.

"Tell me again exactly what happened," Scott directed. They were in the medical lab as Jean was treating Jubilee. Rogue and Kitty were with her. The young girls had left in the afternoon for mall crawling, but arrived home only a few hours later with Jubilee sporting a black eye.

"It's no big deal," Jubilee claimed as Jean examined her eye for injury.

Rogue gave Jubilee a look in an attempt to prompt her into telling Jean and Scott her story. When her efforts appeared fruitless, Kitty jumped in. "These guys at the mall – who were rather disgusting if you ask me, I mean, did you see that guy with the rat tail? So gross. Anyways, we were playing them in laser tag, and we were so kicking their butts when they accused us of cheating! Can you believe it? They thought we were using our powers to beat them."

"Like the only way we'd win would be with powers or something," Jubilee retorted under her breath, still obviously upset at their assumption.

"_Were_ you using your powers?" Scott asked.

"No," Jubilee quickly retorted. "We didn't need 'em."

"They called us mutie scum –" Rogue started.

Kitty interjected, "They didn't even know if we were mutants or not!"

Scott and Jean exchanged a glance.

"Did you provoke them?" Jean asked.

Jubilee hesitated. "Not really."

Jean gave her a look saying she knew she wasn't getting the whole truth.

"When the bucket head ring leader threatened us, I might have yelled back – but he started it! And, when he socked me, and I fought back. I wasn't going to take that kind of sh- I mean, crap," Jubilee proclaimed. "Which led to this." She pointed to her eye.

"You're lucky that's all that happened," Scott said.

Jean finished checking her eye's reaction time to light. "There doesn't appear to be any permanent damage. Take this." She used her telekinesis to open the freezer door and pull out an ice pack, which landed in Jubilee's hand. "Put it on your eye for twenty minute on, off intervals, and let me know if you develop double vision or anything unusual."

"You got it. Thanks, Dr. Grey!" With that, the three girls left the room, buzzing with conversation. Scott and Jean remained alone.

"That was a new development," Jean said.

"When does the professor come home?" Scott half-heartedly joked.

"Not soon enough," she replied as she cleaned up her examining room. "Do you think we should have lectured them or something?"

"How could we? She was defending herself and her friends – exactly as we do as X-Men. The only difference was the outfit."

Day 3: Wednesday, 8:00PM

"And now, on ABC's _Television Tonight_, we bring you the much anticipated debate between leading expert and human activist Dr. Ken Kaiser and his opponent mutant activist and lobbyist Dr. Charles Xavier."

Scott sat on the edge of Jean's overstuffed chair in the rec room while a handful of other students and staff entered to watch the professor's television debut. Tonight's debate was one of the main reasons he'd flown to Washington. ABC had offered to have him interviewed at the Institute, but the professor had deemed it too risky having reporters on school property.

There was obvious tension in the room's air - hardly anyone spoke. Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue were nearest Scott, sitting on the sofa. Ororo stood behind them with her hands resting on the sofa's back. The rest of the students, including Jubilee, Peter, and John, made due on the floor. Logan, as per usual, excluded himself from the crowd and stood leaning on the doorframe. Scott figured he liked being where he could make a quick exit.

All eyes were on the television.

The balding, middle-aged news anchor started the debate. "Thank you both for joining us. Welcome to the program."

Both guests gave their respective appreciations.

"Let's start with Dr. Kaiser. You're a leading expert on the mutant situation. What's in store for America's future regarding mutants?"

"First of all, Ralph, let the record state, I'm not anti-mutant. I'm pro-human."

Kitty snorted, then blushed when a handful of students turned their attention towards her.

Dr. Kaiser continued his argument. "Ralph, that being said, mutants are threatening our way of life. We're in danger. Look at the stock market's recent volatility. People don't have faith in the government to protect them anymore, and who can blame them after the stunts mutants tired to pull at Liberty Island. It's only thanks to our outstanding law enforcement that we're even here today. Trust me. Further mutant terrorist plots are being planned as we speak."

Scott crossed his arms. He'd questioned Xavier's decision to leave the scene after Magneto was stopped, but the professor had insisted humans weren't ready to listen to mutants then, let alone mutant superheroes. He wondered now if they'd made the right decision.

The professor took Dr. Kaiser's pause as an opportunity to speak. "You are condemning a whole demographic based on the actions of a few. That is no more logical than arresting a whole family for the criminal acts of one member."

"I'm trying to protect the American people, Dr. Xavier. Our women, our children, our families need protecting."

The anchor tried to take control of the conversation. "That leads to an interesting question, what are your thoughts, both of you, on the proposed Mutant Registration Act requiring all x-gene carriers to identify themselves? Dr. Kaiser, you start."

"Look, the Act was proposed to protect human life by exposing potential terrorists. Mutant registration achieves that goal. The public has a right to this information – to protect themselves and their families. Who are we to deny them this right?"

"With that logic, Dr. Kaiser, it's reasonable to assume you think mutants less than human," the professor injected again. "The special abilities one develops during puberty are not indicators of terrorism, but gifts that should be embraced, cherished, and learned to control. Mutants are also humans. They have rights as well, and should not be assumed terrorists."

"I don't know how you can call some of the mutants I've seen human," he laughed. "A boy with spikes protruding from his skin is not exactly normal."

"The outside of one's skin does not make one human. I'd have hoped we as a society, with our history, would have learned that lesson by now."

Jubilee, who still had a heavy bruise under her one eye, cheered. "Right on, Professor! Man, this Dr. Kaiser is a total buffoon." Bobby shh'ed her, causing her to scowl.

Scott turned his attention back to the debate where the news anchor was quickly loosing control.

"Gentlemen, if I may interrupt. What are your thoughts on the future of mutants, with or without the Mutant Registration Act?"

This time the professor made sure to speak first. "Just as if homosapiens were forced to follow an unjust law, there would be varying degrees of response. There would be some who would register, others would go into hiding or flee the country, and a selection few would attempt a rebellion. Again, just like homosapiens, not all mutants are criminals. Not all mutants will use their gifts for personal gain or illegal activity. It is our responsibility as a society to educate young people as they gain their abilities on how to properly control and ethically use their gifts. Parents, friends, family members, and other non-mutants also need education about x-genes. Mutants must be trusted –"

"Trusted? You must be joking, Professor. How can we trust mutants after we've seen the danger they pose. Erik Lensherr almost killed hundreds, thousands, no, _millions_ of people, and you want us to _trust_ them? You are out of your mind." Dr. Kaiser turns towards the news anchor. "I think the real question that needs asking is what Dr. Xavier hopes to gain from his stance on mutant registration."

The professor appeared stoic, but Scott knew this question made him uneasy. He had mentioned on several occasions previously that he had no intention of releasing any information about his mutant ability for fear of revealing the true nature of the Institute. He didn't want to put the students at risk.

"I assure you, Dr. Kaiser, my intentions are pure. I am here in Washington to serve as the spokesperson for those who feel they cannot speak for themselves."

"Very interesting debate, indeed. I believe we're about out of time. One last question for you, Dr. Kaiser, do you really believe all mutants are out to get us?"

"Yes, I do. Whether we acknowledge it or not, we are at war."

The professor raised a finger to attempt to speak, but the news anchor cut him off. "I'm sorry, but we're all out of time. Join us after the break for a follow up to last week's story about how local police are adopting new measures to capture mutant terrorists."

Jean turned off the television, and most students quickly filed out of the room. Expressions ranged from shock to outrage. Rogue threw her sweatshirt's hood over her head, Scott assumed, to hide her tears. Bobby placed an arm around her as they exited the room. Behind them was Jubilee, with her hands clenched and her powers slightly emanating from her fists. Scott suspected there would be little restful sleep among them tonight.

He spoke so only Jean could hear. "Wait, shouldn't we talk to them."

"They'll come to us when they're ready. It's a lot to take in – so much hatred and fear. Give them time."

"You're probably right," Scott said, but a large part of him wasn't convinced.

Jean rose from her chair. "I'm going to the labs for the evening. Don't forget I scheduled our reception hall appoints for Thursday morning."

"I won't." He smiled. _At least we have something positive to look forward to._

Day 4: Thursday, 2:20PM

"Kitty, what's the formula for finding a circle's area?"

Kitty shifted uncomfortably in her seat but gave the right answer. "Pi times the radius squared."

"Very good." Scott turned his back on his upper level geometry class to write the formula on the board next to the cylinder he'd drawn earlier. "How does the area help us find the cylinder's volume?"

With the usual occurrence of no one providing an answer, Scott turned to face the class. He noticed Kitty battling between her desire to give the right answer but not appear to be a know-it-all as she shamefully raised her hand. He chose to ignore her expression for now, but filed the information away for later. "Bobby, why don't you give it a shot?"

"Umm, I don't know."

Scott backed up and tried another tactic. "Where do you find a circle in a cylinder?"

"At the top," he replied.

"And the bottom!" Jubilee interjected, perking up a bit in her seat.

"Right, and what does the volume tell us?"

Rogue raised her hand but spoke before being called upon. "How big something is."

Bobby added, "How much space it takes up?"

"Right. Now, how do we find the volume of a cylinder?"

"You obviously use the area of the circle," Jubilee stated smugly. "Otherwise you wouldn't have asked Kitty for the formula."

"It's the area of the top circle times the cylinder's height," Bobby exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Exactly. The cylinder is nothing more a bunch of circles stacked on each other. You see, Bobby, you did know the answer. Never underestimate yourself – either here or outside the classroom."

With that, the bell sounded and Scott announced the night's homework. As his 20 or so students filed out of the room, finally done with classes for the day, Jubilee approached his desk with Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty creating a solid defense behind her.

"Cyclops….err, Mr. Summers, we want to join the X-Men."

Scott put down the eraser he'd been using to clean the board and unconsciously took the position that Jean playfully referred to as the Cyclops stance with his feet shoulder width apart, jaw set, and hands behind his back. It was a position normally saved for before battle, and nowadays, his run-ins with Logan. "It's a serious commitment –"

"We know," they replied in unison.

_No, you don't._ But he chose to ignore the point for the moment. "Why the sudden interest?" He feared Jubilee's run in at the mall was the catalyst. The team certainly didn't need members thirsty for blood – Wolverine alone maxed out the team's quota.

Jubilee glanced back at her friends. "It's not sudden. We've talked about it for awhile – ever since Rogue got out of the med lab after Liberty Island."

Bobby followed onto Jubilee's comment. "You saw the professor's debate last night, Mr. Summers. We want to show the world that not all mutants are like Magneto."

"Even mutants can be victims of mutant crimes," Rogue said defiantly, placing her white streak of hair behind one ear.

Scott looked them over. They were serious. At least, they thought they were serious. _They're so young. But no younger than we were when the first class and I started. Is it fair to deny them their right to chose? Is it fair to have them start so young and face the unknown sacrifices so early? What would the professor do?_

"Finish school first, then we'll talk." He saw the disappointment wash across their faces. Although before they could retort, he continued. "But we can start defense training before then. Meet me in the Danger Room tomorrow at 0600."

"So we're kinda on the team?" Kitty asked, astonished they'd received even part of their request.

"Consider yourselves on the pre-team," Scott smiled as he headed for the exit. He needed to meet Jean soon or they'd be late for their scheduled reception hall appointments.

Jubilee yelled after Scott as he disappeared from sight. "When do we get uniforms?"

His smile transformed to a grin. "When you're on the team."

He was still smiling when he ran into Jean, who'd come looking for him, in the hallway on his way to the car. She fell into step beside him as they continued to the garage.

"You're late," she said. "You're never late."

"Sorry, I was held up. I'll fill you in on the way. Let's go check out these reception halls. I need to be back by six to pay the gardener. Can you believe the professor pays 17 different people to run this place?"

"I could barely find the time to get away today. I don't know how he has time to manage all those people and teach classes."

Scott took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Luckily, we're here to help."

From behind came a barely audible guttural sound. "Hey, Cyke, you're needed upstairs. Some kid got a frog stuck in the toilet. Got quite a mess up there."

"You and Ororo are in charge until we get back. You take care of it."

"Sure thing," Logan calculatingly responded. "Say, Jean, where do you keep bandages and that kinda stuff? In the lab, right?"

"Who's hurt?" Jean asked worriedly.

Scott clenched this jaw. "What happened? Exactly."

"Like I said, the kid made a mess. Guess he and his pals tried to free the frog and caused the toilet to explode. No deaths – only maiming. They should be fine in a few days."

"Maiming?" Scott questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"They don't have your healing ability, Logan," Jean reprimanded. "Bring them to the med lab STAT. I'll start prepping." Turning to Scott, "We're going to have to reschedule. There's no way I can leave now."

"Of course."

Jean hurried off as the two men headed for the elevator.

"I'm coming with you," Scott stated.

"You'll want to turn off the water first."

"You didn't shut it off yet?" he shouted. Then under his breath he added, "Wonderful."

Day 5: Friday, 7:02AM

Although cleaning up the bathroom took several hours, at least all the students had been okay. Their injuries were minor. Fortunately, they'd also been luckily enough to reschedule the wedding reception hall appointments for the following morning – right after Scott's first training session with the "pre-team."

Much to Scott's surprise, Jubilee, Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty arrived as directed for their early morning Danger Room training. They'd invited John and Peter to join them, though Scott had to cap it off at their current number so training didn't get out of control.

Afterwards, Scott led the team to the War Room for a debriefing. The training had gone moderately well for their first Danger Room experience, but they needed work.

A lot of work.

He didn't want them getting any preconceived notions that being on the team was easy and only involved extra training. It would be the hardest thing they'd ever done, and they needed to be at top performance before ever becoming a real X-Man. He intended to teach part of this lesson today.

As the students settled into their seats around the table, Scott paced the front of the room with his hand under his chin thinking what the professor would say. After a moment, he spoke. "How do you think you guys did?"

"We totally rocked!" Jubilee spoke first, but she was quickly followed by a string of outbursts from the others.

"Did you see how I took out those wooden beams?" John asked to anyone who was listening.

"I need practice," Kitty said, sliding loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Peter rushed to console her with a pat on the arm. "You did well, given the circumstances."

All commotion stopped when Scott laid his palms down on the table so he was leaning towards them. He scanned the room to catch each of their eyes, even if they couldn't see his. "Do you realize in the course of that brief exercise each of you put one or more of your teammates in life threatening danger with the decisions you made? Each of you. At least once."

Peter dropped his head, and John crossed his arms. The others shifted uncomfortably and avoided Scott's gaze.

"You didn't act like a team out there. Sure, you helped each other out, but you made decisions on who to help based on your emotions towards them rather than the level of danger they were in." Scott stood up and crossed his arms. "I know who each of you likes most in this room based solely on today's performance."

Kitty glanced up quickly to look at Scott with wide eyes, then quickly lowered them.

"Now. You all have good potential. But you need to act like a team. I suggest by next week you –"

Scott was interrupted by the sound of the intruder alert alarm.

"Stay here," he commanded. The looks of terror on some of their eyes and pure adrenaline rush excitement in the others' convinced him he'd made the right choice in delaying their introduction to the team.

Once out the door, his first thought was of the team and where they'd all be at this hour. Jean would be back from her run and most likely upstairs now. Ororo, if up, was likely checking on her plants in the attic, and God only knew where Logan was. Scott made a mental note to approach the professor about the need for communicators.

As he raced up the stairs, he telepathically yelled for Jean.

_Scott, I'm in the bedroom. I don't know what's going on yet, but I sense two unknown people on the grounds. Logan is with them out front._

_The Brotherhood?_

_I don't know._

When he reached the foyer, he saw Logan outside speaking angrily at a woman who was shoving a microphone in his face and a man with a camera taping the exchange.

"You better get that camera outta my face, bub." Logan reached up and pushed the camera lens away. "I told you Chuck ain't here. Now beat it."

The blonde haired reporter - it was obvious to Scott now – smiled pleasantly, but she was clearly attempting to mask her fear. She was young, likely right out of college. Scott sensed she wasn't yet used to dealing with brash people. "Then I can ask you some questions. I only want to see where the mutant activist lives. What can you tell me about him?"

Scott was afraid Logan would pop his claws at any moment, which was the last thing the Institute needed, especially with the professor absent. He was about to run outside and potentially save the cameraman's life when Jean flanked him. "What going on?"

"You tell me. She claims to be a reporter looking for information about the professor." He tapped his temple. "Can you check her out?"

"I'll try. It may take me a minute – as you know, my telepathic powers aren't fully developed."

"Let me know what you find, then go check the security cameras and make sure there was no one else with them." With that, he walked to Logan's side. "What's the problem here?"

Relief washed over the reporter when a new face arrived, and she redirected her tactics. "You must be Scott Summers, the first student of Dr. Charles Xavier."

Scott neither confirmed nor denied her statement. "And you are?"

"Lisa Lowe here from Channel 5 news. WHXM?" Realizing neither of the two men before her was giving any sign of recognition, she continued. "I'm looking for information about a Dr. Charles Xavier."

Scott crossed his arms. "Interesting, because I'm looking for information about why someone would enter a gated school's property without ringing the bell." The safety of the school trumped politeness in Scott's book.

"Oh, well, the gate was unlocked. Fred, my camera guy here and I were heading for your front door."

Scott made a mental note to check the gate's lock later. "Is there anyone else here with you besides your cameraman?"

The reporter blinked. "Why…no. Why do you ask?"

"We are a school, Ms. Lowe. We have security measures, including an alarm you managed to trip."

"Certainly not my intention, I apologize." Scott could tell she was obviously trying not to be intimidated.

"You better hope you didn't terrify any of the kids here, miss. I don't do crying." Logan looked into the camera and snarled. "And shut that damn thing off. I only ask nice once, and that was once."

The red light on the camera went out, and for the first time the cameraman's face was revealed. He, like the young reporter, looked nervous.

_Scott_, Jean projected, _from what I could read from them both, there's no hidden agenda. They seem to genuinely want to learn about the mutant cause and the professor. It may be a good idea to talk to them about our side of the story, but we can't give away the nature of the Institute. The professor can decide when such a measure is appropriate._

_And the security cameras? Did you find anything?_

_No, just those two. I'm resetting the system now._

_Good. Over and out._

Scott tuned back into the conversation in front of him to hear Logan and the cameraman fighting over ownership of the shot Institute footage.

"How about this," Scott offered. "There's a small diner down the road. Let's go there and I'll grant you an interview. Any questions I don't want to answer, I won't. But, you can't question anyone else affiliated with the Institute for your story."

"Deal!" the young reported exclaimed, then she caught herself. She cleared her throat to restart. "I accept your offer Mr. Summers. Shall I drive us?"

"No, I'll take my own transportation." He'd been itching to get back on this motorcycle all week, but with the professor gone, he hadn't found the time. This was the perfect excuse.

"Great, we'll meet you there."

Logan spoke once they were out of earshot. "I'm going to the Danger Room."

"I have a class waiting in the War Room. Tell them to come next week without baggage." With Logan's puzzled expression, Scott continued. "They'll know what it means."

As Scott headed for the garage, he projected. _Jean?_

_I'm already rescheduling – again – for next week. I think fate is out to get us when it comes to planning this wedding. _

_We'll make it happen. Don't worry. I'm not letting you get away - fate has no say in the matter._

Day 6: Saturday, 10:15PM

It had been another long day. Scott had spent the day teaching students to control their powers, repairing parts in the Danger Room since contractors couldn't enter the subbasement, and dealing with disciplinary issues typically delegated to the professor. Luckily, he'd been able to multi-task to some degree when he'd given the students in detention this week the responsibility of cleaning out the hanger. It was one less item on his to do list.

On top of all this, Scott had received over a dozen phone calls from local and national news stations requesting interviews. Apparently Lisa Lowe's story had run, and now everyone wanted to ask follow up questions. He had told them all he had no further comment at this time, wishing all the while the media attention would dissipate. He feared he wasn't so lucky and looked forward to the professor's return where his responsibilities would return to teaching classes and assisting with X-Men training. Now that he'd picked up training the young recruits, he'd developed training plans – an individualized one for them each and a team plan. He was anxious to get started.

Although passed dinner, which Scott had missed, he grabbed a sandwich from the kitchen and headed to his bedroom. He was ready to call it a night even though his mind was racing with thoughts of all he had to accomplish tomorrow before the professor returned.

Upon entering his bedroom, he found a frazzled Jean sitting cross-legged on the bed with magazines and books floating around her. The pictures of women in white gowns, flowers, and decorated cakes quickly told him she was wedding planning.

"This is ridiculous." She blew a strand of loose hair out of her eyes. "There are too many things to decide and plan."

Scott laughed. "It can't be that bad."

"Would _you_ like to do this?" She glared at him. "There's caterers to call, photographers to book, musicians to interview, wedding bands to order...And the whole time I'm trying to take care of all this, my mother keeps calling with what she terms advice, which is really only what she wants me to do. I'm supposed to be here researching and occasionally serving as school nurse – that's why I'm here and not in Washington with the professor. I don't have time for all this." She spread out her hands to indicate the wedding materials around her, which she now let drop to the bed with a thought.

Scott shifted the books and took a seat beside her. "The professor knows we have a wedding to plan."

"That's not the point." She sounded defeated.

Scott paused for a moment, then reached into his nightstand to switch from his day visor to his night goggles. "Maybe now's not the time to get married."

"What?" Jean hissed. "You don't want to get married?"

Scott caught a hint of hurt in her eyes before her anger took over. He hadn't meant it the way it had apparently come across. As Scott shifted his position on the bed, he internally battled. He didn't want to postpone the wedding, but he didn't like seeing how stressed the process was making her. Helping plan was an option but he didn't have the time – and seriously doubted Jean would let him select wedding invitations or centerpieces, especially when essentially color-blind. Postponement seemed the only solution.

"It's not that I don't want to, but look at what's going on right now. The professor is away lobbying for mutant rights, we're constantly fighting the reputation mutants are getting by the behavior of a few who make the news, and our students' lives here are being directly affected. And the few who want to hear our story, like that reporter this week, require time. Maybe it's best if we hit pause for awhile."

"For how long?"

"Just until things settle down. We'll get married. Don't worry." He put his hand behind her head and pulled her towards him to kiss her forehead.

As he pulled away, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Ororo entered with a concerned expression. "I just arrived home to find the front gate defaced by the words beware mutie lover. Do we have a way to remove the dried paint? My rainwater alone could not do the job."

"I'll do it," Scott offered, rising from the bed.

"If you tell me how, I shall erase it."

"No, but thanks, Ororo. It's late. Go to bed. I'll take care of it."

"If you are sure." It was half a question.

"Yes." Once Ororo closed the door, Scott switched back to his day visor. He wanted to get the paint off before anyone saw it in the morning. He'd have to have Logan complete additional testing of the security alarm tomorrow. The last thing they needed was a school invasion.

"You're right," Jean sighed. "Let's postpone."

Day 7: Sunday, 4:00PM

The professor had only been home a half an hour before meeting with Scott. He'd not wanted to neglect his duties towards the Institute any longer than he had, so he'd returned to his office, against Jean's advisement to first rest.

Scott started debriefing the professor on the week's events as soon as he sat down. The professor listened carefully until he finished. "And Logan is conducting further security tests as we speak. I'll have a report with defense recommendations on your desk by tomorrow morning."

"It sounds as if you did a fine job. Thank you for managing the Institute's affairs while I was away. Although my efforts in Washington will not have immediate effects, it does not mean time was wasted."

"Logically, I know that," Scott sighed. "But after the week we had here, it's hard to believe. There seems to be so much hate of mutants in the world, and now it's affecting us here. I don't have the solution for how to fix it."

"We continue to do the best we can."

"There's not enough time in the day for all my commitments and responsibilities. Right now, I have 15 items on my to-do list that have to be done before tomorrow and it's already after four. Jean and I have even decided to postpone the wedding." Scott let his voice trailed off, waiting for the professor's reaction to the last phrase he slipped in.

"I see." The professor paused and sipped his tea. "This was your idea?"

"Yes, though Jean agrees with me. I don't know what else to do. We don't have time to even plan a wedding with so many fires demanding to be put out." Scott looked down at his hands. "Postponing is our only option."

"You asked about a solution to the hatred of mutants. To end the cycle of hatred, we must educate those who are frightened of us by leading through example. We must show them we are all human with many parallels. We must continue to go to school, build careers, play sports, follow dreams, fall in love – get married."

Scott smiled for the first time that afternoon. "Very subtle, Professor."

"Make of it what you will." The professor smiled in return. "You will find time to get married only if you make it. The work we do here at the Institute is important, yes, but so is living your life. Life isn't a dress rehearsal. You only get one shot to do it right."

One of the professor's characteristics Scott admired most was his seemingly magical ability to overlay perspective onto any situation. "How do you do it, Professor? How do you spend all your time managing the Institute, helping the students, and not letting it affect your personal life?"

"I never said it doesn't affect me. There's no option for us to compartmentalize and completely leave work at work because we're constantly on duty. It's not easy, as you know, but what we do here truly does make a difference. The children need role models to show them how to react to a society that hates and fears them. We're needed – just look into the children's faces."

Scott thought of Bobby's look of excitement when he answered a question correctly in class, Rogue's scared expression after the professor's television debate, and Jubilee's emerging black eye as she told her story of standing up against mutantism.

"Thanks, Professor. I'll talk to Jean."

"Very well."

Scott rose and headed for the door, but as he reached the threshold, he turned around. "Oh, and Professor?"

The professor looked up from his missed correspondence he was already reviewing.

"Welcome home."

19


End file.
